darkorbitfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spring Fight 2012
Spring Fight 2012 to specjalny event, który miał miejsce w dniach 2-15 kwietnia 2012 roku z okazji świąt wielkanocnych i samej wiosny. Z okazji tegóż eventu zainicjowano następujące atrakcje: *3 nowe, unikatowe tytuły, których nigdy wcześniej nie było w grze i które nigdy nie będą już możliwe do zdobycia *Wrota inwazyjne *Kosmiczna piłka *Team Death Match *Scoremageddon *Zdobądź boję *Jaja obcych *Polowanie na piratów ze specjalną nagrodą dla TOP 100 *Unikalne osiągnięcia w grze Więcej o tym w niżej wymienionym oficjalnym ogłoszeniu z gry. Polowanie na piratów - rankingi PL1 PL2 PL3 Oficjalny komunikat z gry Spring Fight 2012 W DarkOrbit zapowiada się wiosna pełna akcji! Nadchodzi wiosna, a wraz z nią ciepłe temperatury... Także w DarkOrbit zrobi się na wiosnę gorąco tego roku, ponieważ czas na tegoroczny Spring Fight! *Rozgrywki rozpoczną się dnia 02.04.polowaniem z nagonką. Podczas tego polowania będzie można wygrać 3 nowiusieńkie i wyjątkowe tytuły! Przyłóżcie się do pracy, ponieważ gracz, który zdobędzie pod koniec polowania jeden z 3 tytułów, będzie mógł go zatrzymać! Zasady polowania możecie znaleźćtutaj. *Ale to oczywiście jeszcze nie wszystko! Będziecie mogli udowodnić, na co Was stać w wielu innych'ekscytujących grach'! Pokażcie podczas Scoremargeddonu, Team Death Match i we wrotach inwazyjnych, jak dobrze radzicie sobie ze swoimi statkami kosmicznymi. Dokładny harmonogram gier możecie znaleźćtutaj. *Od dnia 09.04. czas rozpocząć'polowanie na piratów'. Ponieważ znowu wszędzie będzie pełno niebezpiecznych Reapersów. Musicie ich powstrzymać! Tutaj ważne jest, aby wysłać jak najwięcej kosmicznych piratów, gdzie pieprz rośnie. 100 najlepszych pilotów będzie sowicie nagrodzonych! Dokładne szczegóły dotyczące nagród oraz rankingu możecie znaleźćtutaj. Weźcie udział w rozgrywkach i zapewnijcie sobie nagrody, tytuły i nagrody podczas Spring Fight 2012! Wielu sukcesów i powodzenia życzy Wam Wasza ekipa DarkOrbit Dokładne zasady polowania z nagonką: *Jeśli ten, kto posiada tytuł zostanie pokonany przez NPC lub gracza własnej firmy, tytuł przypadnie temu, kto go pokonał. Jeśli tytuł zostanie utracony z innych powodów (na przykład jeśli posiadacz tytułu zostanie zabity przez gracza innej firmy), tytuł zostanie przeniesiony na NPC na odpowiedniej mapie X-2. *Po wylogowaniu się z tytułem, tytuł ten zniknie i pojawi się ponownie na NPC na mapie X-2 danej firmy. *Tytuły mogą być noszone TYLKO na przynależnych do nich mapach X-2 i X-8. Jeśli skoczysz na przykład na mapę X-1 za pomocą CPU lub bramy, stracisz posiadany tytuł natychmiast. *Jeśli ten, kto posiada tytuł pozostanie bezczynny przez 15 minut, straci on posiadany tytuł. *Ten, kto nosi tytuł, nie może czerpać korzyści ze strefy ochronnej! *Również NPC tracą tytuł po 15 minutach. Gwarantuje to, że dany tytuł cały czas "wędruje". *Jeśli ten, kto nosi tytuł będzie się maskować, straci on posiadany tytuł. Dokładne zasady dot. gier podczas akcji specjalnej: *'Wrota inwazyjne' poniedziałek 02.04.12 od 18:00 godz. do 20:00 godz. sobota 07.04.12 od 19:00 godz. do 21:00 godz. *'Spaceball' środa 04.04.12 od 17:00 godz. do 20:00 godz. piątek 06.04.12 od 18:00 godz. do 20:00 godz. *'Zdobądź boję' środa 04.04.12 od 14:00 godz. do 16:00 godz. piątek 06.04.12 od 15:00 godz. do 17:00 godz. *'Team Death Match' czwartek 05.04.12 od 15:00 godz. do 17:00 godz. *'Scoremageddon' czwartek 05.04.12 od 18:00 godz. do 20:00 godz. sobota 07.04.12 od 14:00 godz. do 16:00 godz. Dokładne zasady polowania na piratów: Każdy zestrzelony pirat da Ci punkty sukcesu. Gracz, który ma na końcu najwięcej punktów sukcesu, wygra polowanie. Punkty sukcesu liczą się w rankingu pojedynczych graczy i w rankingu klanów polowania na piratów.. Jednakże dla firm wyliczana jest wartość średnia, która wynika z ilości uzbieranych punktów sukcesu najlepszych 300 łowców piratów firmy podzielonej przez ich liczbę, czyli 300. Przedstawione to będzie w tzw. liczniku firmowym, który będzie wyrażał jedną liczbą stosunek zniszczonych piratów do 300 najlepszych łowców piratów. W ten sposób każda firma ma takie same szanse na wygranie polowania na piratów, bez względu na liczbę swoich członków. *'Szczegóły dot. punktów sukcesu:' Punkty sukcesu odpowiadają punktom rankingowym danego pirata-NPC. *'Nagrody:' Firma, która wygra polowanie na piratów, otrzyma: **Przez 1 tydzień 5% więcej PD dla wszystkich członków firmy *Klan, który wygra polowanie na piratów, otrzyma: **Przez 2 miesiące Premium dla każdego członka klanu, **1 miliard kredytów do kasy klanu, **tytuł "Łowcy piratów II" dla każdego członka klanu *Gracz, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów sukcesu podczas polowania na piratów, otrzyma: **6 miesięcy Premium, 65 000 szt. amunicji UCB-100, 30 000 uridium, 800x Hellstorm SAR-02 i tytuł "Czempion polowania na piratów II" **Gracze 2-10 otrzymają: 45 000 szt. amunicji UCB-100, 20 000 uridium i 500x Hellstorm SAR-02 **Gracze 11-30 otrzymają: 25 000 szt. amunicji UCB-100, 10 000 uridium i 250x Hellstorm SAR-02 **Gracze 31-100 otrzymają: 10 000 szt. amunicji UCB-100, 5 000 uridium i 100x Hellstorm SAR-02 *'Jaja obcych': Na orbicie pojawią się znowu także popularne jaja obcych. Kategoria:Event